Lucy's Nose
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: for lack of a better title. It all started when Peter tried to play 'got your nose' with Lucy when she was three. Contains sibling fluff and Edmund opening mouth and inserting foot. Tis a one shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing. **

**A/n: My dedicated readers know of this, but just for the records, I grew up with the BBC version of the Chronicles of Narnia, and found the actress who played Lucy quite annoying. However I just fell in love with Georgie's portrayal of Lucy and half way through the movie, had to restrain myself from hugging something, she was that adorable. Henceforth, when ever I do a Lucy piece I go by the newer movie instead of the books and the older movie. So for all terms and purposes, Lucy has reddish hair in this fic. Enjoy!**

**XXXX**

Tears streamed down Queen Lucy's cheeks as she sobbed into her pillow. She was never really one to cry over spilled milk but in her young fourteen year old mind, this was such a tragedy that she couldn't help but cry her eyes out. Above her, Susan softly stroked her hair, but it did nothing to calm her, nor did her sister's reassurances of 'everything being alright'.

Lucy slowly sat up. She had been to battle and bore quite a few injuries before, however; this injury hurt worse than any she had ever had both emotionally and physically. The bleeding had finally stopped and now, looking into the mirror, Lucy realized her nose had swelled up like a balloon and already a purple and blue bruise was beginning to form under her eyes and across the bridge of her beloved nose.

Lucy never considered herself vain in any way, however, her nose was her favorite feature and the fact that it was fractured broke her heart.

"It's hideous." Lucy whispered.

"It was an accident." Susan reminded her, "You should have never begged Peter to spar with you. He didn't mean to conk you in the nose."

"But he still did and now…my nose…" She forlornly brought her hands to cradle her nose but Susan gently lowered her sister's hands.

"Don't touch it, Lu. Do you remember what the physician told you?"

"It wasn't that bad of a break,"

Susan nodded and soothingly raked her fingers through her sister's flamed hair. "And once it's healed, nobody will be able to tell it was ever broken unless they squint really hard. But for now, you mustn't touch it." She embraced her little sister. Susan couldn't help remembering another time when she had to soothe Lucy over her nose.

Lucy was three, and Peter was eight. It was a rainy day in Finchley and the wetness confined all four children inside. Susan was sitting on the faded green wing back chair, her nose stuck in a book. Edmund was playing with his army figurines in front of the fire. Mum had stepped out to ask the neighbor, Mrs. Druley, for a cup of sugar and Dad (as usual) was at work. Mum put Peter in charge for the few moments she was away and he sat on the braided rug, entertaining Lucy by making shadow puppets. The small girl was enjoying it immensely and her shrieks of delight filling the room.

"Look, Lu," Peter said as he made another shape behind the shadow puppet screen. "Do you know what that is?"

"Duck." Lucy answered. It was her answer to everything, despite the fact that Peter had yet to make a duck shadow.

"No, Lu, it's a puppy. Can you give me any other answer? Here, try this one."

He contorted his hands to make another shadow. This time Lucy got it right, "Lion!" she answered clapping her small hands.

"Bravo, Lu. Do you know what lion say?"

The little girl growled and scooted forward a little bit. Peter laughed at his sister's enthusiasm and Susan looked up from behind her text, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

"Dey're big and protect deir families." Lucy elaborated. Her three year old tongue had yet to master the concept of 'th' and substituted the sound with a 'd'.

After a while, Peter decided that Lucy had had enough of shadow puppets after a few unenthusiastic answers of 'duck'.

Susan hid a giggle as Peter put away the shadow puppet screen. Even at eight, he was protective of her, Ed and Lucy. Even to the point that Peter wasn't happy until his siblings were. Mum called it cute, but Grandmum called it eight going on thirty eight…what ever that meant.

Susan buried her nose in her book, barely aware of Peter playing a game that Dad always played with him and Susan but never with Ed and Lu. Suddenly Lucy's piercing shriek filled the air. Susan looked up to see her sister sobbing and Peter fruitlessly trying to calm her.

"Lu, it's alright," He assured her and showed her his hand with his thumb peeking out between his pointer and middle fingers. "Look, its right here."

This tactic did not work though, and Lucy let out another wail and ran to her big sister's chair. Susan set her book aside and slid to kneel on the floor in order to sooth Lucy better. "Lucy, what's the matter?"

"Pet-Pet-Peter got my nose!" Lucy sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

The entire hullabaloo got Edmund's attention and the five year old went to see what the fuss was all about. "Can I see? Is there a hole where Lucy's nose was?"

Peter showed Ed his hand. "Blimey! He really does have her nose."

At this revelation, Lucy let out a loud sob and clung to Susan's neck. "Hush," Susan soothed, "Peter didn't mean it… and neither does Ed." Peter tried to set things right and knelt next to Lucy. He assured his youngest sister that her nose was fine and opened his hand to show her. Unfortunately, when he opened his hand, there was nothing in it.

"Where's Lucy's nose?" Edmund wondered and then came to the conclusion that Peter dropped it. Edmund was always a vocal boy and announced his conclusion to the other three. This of course, caused the little girl to come close to hysterics.

"Don't worry Lu," Susan assured her sister, "Peter and Ed'll find it… we'll all look for your nose."

That was exactly when Helen Pevensie came home. All four of her lively children were on all fours, crawling under her tables and under chairs. Of course Mum set things right…she always did. But they were never left home alone again, if even for a moment and ever since then, he never played "Got Your Nose" with Lucy again.

Presently, fourteen year old Lucy slid off her large silk covered bed to examine her fractured nose in the mirror and let out another moan.

"Don't you worry, Lu." Susan assured her and walked up behind her, resting her head on Lucy's shoulder. "It'll heal. Noses don't stay broken forever."

"I suppose you're right." Lucy decided at last as Edmund walked into Lucy's chambers.

"So you broke your nose, Lu?" he wondered casually, flopping on her bed. The sister's turned around to face him. When Edmund saw Lucy's injuries, his eyes grew large and he blurted with out thinking, "By the Lion's Mane! Pete really conked you good, didn't he?"

Lucy let out an anguished cry and flew out of the room, sobbing into her hands. Susan sighed and got up to follow her. Some times, even though they had crowns on their heads, and a country to rule, Susan couldn't help but think they were care free children living in Finchley.

**XXXX**

**So, what do you think? I know Lucy seems a little materialistic, but I guess every teenager can be even a little. Any way, everyone has some feature they prize. Why should Lucy's nose be any different? Well tell me what you think; I can't wait to hear feed back. **


End file.
